User talk:J Andres
=October Massacre= 200 nations versus 12? Thats not counting alliances other than nordreich that were involved, thats a massacre, there was no war, just a trouncing by imperialists. With the addition of NADC and TTF the only more appropriate word would be genocide, as that targeted our peacefully jewish nations particuarly harshly. The openly jewish nation who had never attacked anyong,George Sears lost all but 20 infra, the nation Reich Zealand continued attacking George Sears nation for more that 48 hours after the official announcement by the SoL that they had dissolved, and Nordreich's official declaration of Peace, George Sears was also attacked thoughout the entire ceasefire with no break. God knows how many people were against the Poor SoL. Who was by no means a rogue alliance, they had one guy that was truly rogue and thats it. Another guy labeled himself SoL but was never officially accpeted. Nordreich simply carried out some outrageous expansionist campaign. I found out they have been targeting small alliances for months! Most of them were disbanded without any official announcemnets. A jewish alliance was totally destroyed by Nordreich. They also came to the aid of "The 4th Reich" a nation whos ruler is labeled "racially aware" and his description is constantly changing but it almost always anti-semitic and anti-leftist ::See the October Massacre Talk Page for most of this discussion :::I have added the opposite point of view into the article. J Andres 19:30, 7 November 2006 (UTC) =Adminship= Hello i see that you are working a lot on this Wikia i will add something to it more or less like semi-admins. That would be you User:Stefanmg and me. Then we should work as fictional admins on this wikia until we get status of real admin. Do you agree Stefan said yes. Whisperer 17:48, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Sure. J Andres 17:50, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Why did you that to honor user template? I am still working on ti and i just lost everything. Well seems i'll have to do it once more. Whisperer 18:11, 4 November 2006 (UTC). :::Thought you were through. I am done with what I was doing. You always could revert. J Andres 18:13, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Well just frame it and in the box delete there is probably one more then needed and its ok and add this to your user page its OK. It looks like profesional job to my amater templates. Whisperer 18:16, 4 November 2006 (UTC) =Nordreich= Sir, did you actually read the edit that was made? The first paragraph alot of first person speech. Followed by refutations of the original data. Whoever edited that is obviously not aware that debate for changes in an article belongs in the talk page. Aren't you some kind of admin? I thought you would know the rules for the wiki. ::I am not an official admin. I am one of three self appointed admins, "Guardians" so to speak. The reason I undid you edit is you page blanked the charter and other things that belong on the page, instead of just that paragraph. I do believe that paragraph should go. J Andres 19:26, 7 November 2006 (UTC)